


Baby Valentine

by MermaidOdair



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidOdair/pseuds/MermaidOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the lovely Gothamgirl28, who asked for Sybil and Tom on their first valentine's day as parents. Happy valentine's day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothamgirl28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamgirl28/gifts).



> Happy valentine's day, altought it's is not valentines day here in Brazil (instead I have to endure carnival, which, by the way, I hate, seriously, I have no idea why people like it, but it's okay because I got into Uni!). I am very much happy to give this present to the lovely GothamGirl28, and her prompt was:
> 
> 'The Branson celebrate their first valentine's day as parents'. I hope you enjoy it.

Tom Branson had everything sorted out, he had the perfect valentine's day plan. He made reservations for him and Sybil at her favorite restaurant, bought her favorite roses and even got her a customized necklace.

One could easily call him a 'hopeless romantic', but how couldn't he when he had the best wife in the world? When he was so happy because of her?

And now, especially, when she was pregnant with their child, he loved Sybil Branson even more.

Just to think that exactly two years ago, he had proposed to her, at the same restaurant he was taking her now.

She was even prettier now, sitting next to him at the car, -motherhood suits her, his mother had said.

She had a box in her hands herself, even though he had told her that he didn't needed a gift this year. Not now when she was with the best present she could give him growing inside of her.

"Tom?" She says, taking him out of his thoughts, and he fills with worry just by hearing the tone in her voice. She sounds in pain, her breath is uneven and he quickly turns at her, stoping the car right away.

"You okay, love?" Tom asks her in a rushed tone, quickly grabbing her hands

"I-I think we can't go to the restaurant." She answers simply and he understands her message. Their baby is comming. And it's comming right now.

Tom makes a swift turn with the car, going as fast as he can to the hospital, reassuring her that she can do it, every time she has another contraction, they aren't very frequent but he knows she has to get there as fast as possible.

They arrived in minutes but it felt like much more time for him.

Her contractions still have a few minutes apart which is good. At least that's what he read and heard from Sybil.

She didn't showed much, being the strong woman she was, but he knew she was in pain, he was feeling it as well, with her crushing his hand as the nurses wheeled her to her room.

He was the type of man that would have sympathy pains -as Sybil had told him one night as they laid in bed, feeling the baby girl move.

But he knows that even if his plans didn't went as planned, this still looks like the perfect valentine's day.

Sybil is now laying in bed, breathing from an oxygen tank and the midwives say there isn't much time until their Saoirse Sybil Branson is born. They had some troubles to agree with the name -Sybil being against their daughter receiving her name - but now that the choice was made, they all liked it very much.

"Ready to have a baby, Mr. and Mrs. Branson?" The head midwive asked, a bright smile in her face.

"I don't think anyone can be more ready than we are." Sybil said smiling sweetly at Tom "We will have our baby soon. Can you imagine it? we're having a valentine's baby."

"Well, what better date for our baby to be born than on the day that celebrates love?" He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

He didn't said anything else for a while and neither did she, Sybil was getting ready to push when the nurses oder her to. Tom was worried for her, even tough he knew she would be okay, their child should only be born in a couple weeks.

"Mr. Branson?" A nurse called forcing him to look away from Sybil "Do you need anything? a coffee maybe?" She asked kindly and he nodded at her.

"Coffee would be nice." Tom said and the nurse left, the rest of the nurses looked so busy with their works, checking if they had everything, so Tom decided that now would be a good time to get her the present he bought.

"Love?" He asked and she turns to look at him, he is holding a small box in his hands and offering it to her "I got you this. I think you will love it."

Sybil opens the box carefully and gasps as she looks at it's content, there is inside teh box a necklace, with a baby girl charm, she has tears in her eyes beacuse she knows just how much it means for him and just how much it means for her as well.

Having a child was always a dream and a wish of Tom, he already had made plans for father and daughter trips, and toys, even talked about teaching her rugby. Everyone in his family and on hers knew that Saoirse would be a daddy's girl. And they were right.

Sybil leans in and kisses Tom softly on his lips, thanking him. Tom holds her hand as another contraction rushes over her, her hands so tight in his that he belives she may break a bone. Not that he minds it, of course.

The head midwive tells her to push as strong as she can whenever she feels she has to. It takes some time with screams and pain from Sybil and reassurance from Tom until the nurse says she can see the head of their baby and tells her she needs a few more pushes.

"Go Syb, you can do it!" Tom says, over and over again, kissing her sweaty forehead and stroking her hair. as she is told and the head comes out, as well as the shoulders and a few minutes later Saoirse is completely out.

"Wanna cut the umbilical cord dad?" The nurse asks and he nods. He cuts it carefully, almost scared that any move he makes would hurt her.

No words are said when Saoirse is placed in Sybil's arms, her hand genlty traces her face, Tom can only grin at the picture in front of him. His wife and his first child.

Tom knew he would have to leave them at some point and call their families to announce inform that Saoirse Sybil Branson was born, but that can wait, now he is going to spend valentine's day with his wife and the best present she could give him.


End file.
